


take the time to take my breath

by crumpled_up



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Mostly Fluff, do not question may's tie decisions, may has a thing about ties, philinda through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpled_up/pseuds/crumpled_up
Summary: 5 times May ties Coulson's tie over the years.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	take the time to take my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since that Framework scene with May tying Coulson's tie, I have been _obsessed_ with her tying his ties. It's shown up in some of my previous fics, and it will continue to show up in more. I decided to showcase a few more moments because of said obsession. Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin, one of my fav songs by them.

**one**

"Stop fidgeting," May commanded as she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him standing in front of her. "It's like this is your first date or something."

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows, jaw slack. "That's the worst comparison ever, May."

"It's either that or you really need to pee, so which is it?"

"It's graduation!" He gave her a brilliant smile. "We finally made it!"

"Yes, and we need to look the part of real agents if we really want to graduate. Now, will you hold still already? I can't get this tie on you if you keep moving like that."

He waved her off. "I can tie my own damn tie, you know."

She raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "Fine. Let's see your epic tie tying skills. Because the last time you wore one, it sucked."

He glared at her as he tied the tie around his neck, then held his hands out to present his achievement. "Well?"

May pretended to consider his accomplishment. "Oh, your mother will kill me if I let you walk out on stage like that." May reached out and slid the knot off his neck. "We can't have that."

"What, you're best friends with my mom now?" he grumbled. "When did that happen?"

"It's your fault," May said as she flipped his collar up again. "You introduced us. And then you invited me over for winter break."

"I was trying to be nice since it seemed like you didn't have any plans, and I didn't want you to be alone on the holidays."

May smiled up at him (when did he get that much taller than her?). "That was very sweet of you, Phil, thank you." She looped the fabric around. "I had a lot more fun than if I stayed on campus, that's for sure. She makes the best hot chocolate."

"That's for damn sure." Coulson returned the smile, one full of fondness and love whenever he spoke about his mother. "Hey, you think we'll get time to actually see our families during the holidays?"

May snorted. "Doubt it. Especially us new grads? They'll work us into the ground."

"I figured." He sighed. "I'll have to figure out a way to at least call my mom, then. Holidays are always hard on her, ever since my dad died. I know when you came over, she smiled a lot more than she usually does. So, thank you for that."

May pushed the knot up to his neck, then hugged him to hide the faint blush that threatened to show. While her parents loved her, and she loved them, Julie Coulson was every bit the kind of fairy tale mother she secretly wanted. She was always kind, lovely to talk to, and very accepting of May and all her quirks. She could see a lot of her in Phil, and she hoped that would never go away.

He returned the hug after a brief hesitation, then squeezed her. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "One last hug as cadets?" May quickly reached out to straighten his tie, then helped him put on his suit coat. "You ready, Agent Coulson?"

His grin lit up the room. "Let's do this, Agent May."

**two**

"Thanks for being here," Coulson said quietly.

May merely nodded as she flipped up his collar and slipped the black silk tie around his neck.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your downtime between missions," he continued, voice low and raw. "I know you should be training and planning out your next mission instead of being here."

She continued to loop the tie around her hands in silence, focusing hard on the task.

"I hear you've got a big one coming up. You're going to lead a strike team? That's pretty cool. I--"

May finished her knot and slid it up to his neck, then flipped the collar back down.

"I've always thought it would be cool to lead a strike team," he finished. "Melinda, I--"

"Coulson," she said firmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Let it go."

His face crumpled as he broke down. She wrapped him up in her arms as he let out gut wrenching sobs. Her heart broke for him as he buried his face in the side of her neck and let out all the anguish he had held in this past week. She didn't know how he did it with all the phone calls, the funeral arrangements, everything. This was the least she could do for him in his hour of need. May had no idea how much time had passed until his sobs faded into shallow hiccups and gasps. When he finally pulled away, she had a handkerchief ready for him.

"Always prepared huh?" he said with a watery grin as he wiped away his tears.

"You can do this," she said as she tilted his chin toward her. "You can."

He let out a strained sigh. "I don't think so."

May reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You have everything you want to say right here. You can do this."

He shook his head as a few more tears leaked out. "I don't even think I can read the words right now." He pushed the note over to her. "You do it. You read it."

She pushed the note back into his chest. "I'm not reading your mother's eulogy for you, Phil."

"I-- I don't think I can. I..."

"Then speak from your heart." She placed her hand over his heart. "That's what you do best. That's what she taught you to do, right? Use that big heart of yours. Tell the story of how you fell off your bike for the first time and she kissed your boo boo all better. Tell the story of how you tried to make her breakfast one time for Mother's Day all by yourself and you nearly burned the kitchen down and served her raw eggs."

He huffed out a short laugh. "You remember that story?"

"Hey, it was the only time you screwed up as badly as I do in the kitchen. Of course I'm going to remember that."

Coulson wiped away more tears as he tried to smile away the pain. "Of course you would. She loved telling that story to everyone."

"That was one of the first stories she told me when I met her. Then there was the time where you tried to cut your own hair--"

"Oh God, why do you remember all these stories?"

"Because your mother is an unforgettable woman." May cradled his face between her hands as she swiped away more tears. "Tell them that. Make them remember the most loving, caring, kindest woman to ever live on this planet."

Coulson reached out with his left hand and wiped away a stray tear off of her face. "That already sounds so much better than what I have written down."

She took the note from his hand and tucked it back into this coat pocket. "Just speak from the heart, Phil. That's all she would want you to do."

"But what if I get it wrong?"

"You won't. You're her only son. I know she's so proud of you. She said so every single time I spoke with her."

He pulled back. "Wait, how often did you speak with her?"

"She liked to call at least every other week when you wouldn't check in with her. She called way more than my own mother."

He ran a hand down his face. "I tried to check in with her every week. Sometimes, I'd get so caught up in planning or traveling... God, I'm such a failure. I'm a bad son--"

"Phil," May said as she pulled him down to rest her forehead against his. "You're a wonderful son. You're an amazing son, who is going to go out there and give the best damn eulogy of his life. You are going to speak from your heart. You are going to tell everyone how much you love her. And you are going to do it all without breaking down."

"I'm not sure how I can do that last one, May. I'm already a mess."

"That's why I'm here." She wiped away a few more stray tears from his face. "To help pick you back up."

"You know," he said as he held her hand against his cheek. "My mom really loved you. She always asked about you, wanted to know what you were up to, if I was treating you right, that kind of stuff. Guess you made quite the impression on her."

May smiled. "I'm glad to have met her, Phil. I meant every word that I said about her."

He squeezed her hand. "I know." He pulled away but didn't let go of her hand. "Thank you for being here. I mean that, Melinda."

She laced their fingers together and squeezed back. "No place I'd rather be." She pulled away and straightened his tie and coat. "Now go out there and make your mother proud."

He took a deep breath, buttoned his suit coat, and nodded.

"Dear family and friends, thank you for being here to celebrate Julie Coulson's life..."

**three**

"Ugh, this damn thing," Coulson muttered as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror as he fiddled with his bowtie. "Why can't you just tie yourself?"

"There are pre-tied ones," May said with a smirk as she put on her earrings. "But those are sold to kids."

He glared at her in the reflection, then spun around. "Then you do it. I'm done with this."

May chuckled as she untied the bowtie with ease. She looked fantastic in her flowing deep red dress, looking every bit the rich trophy wife they were going to be for this mission. He tried to keep his focus straight ahead as she tied the stupid bowtie, and not let it roam all over her. That would be highly inappropriate as her field partner. He knew the rules, he knew _her_ rules, and he had his own personal rules. Never date a field partner. It could go all wrong. He'd seen enough partnerships by this point that were ruined once their relationship turned romantic. That was the _last_ thing he wanted with May. He could keep his feelings buried if it meant she would stay in his life, and as his partner.

"This goddamn piece of shit," May muttered. "What the hell did you do to this?"

He bit his lip to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't stop the shaking.

She glared up at him. "Don't you dare laugh."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a grin.

"You did something to this, didn't you?"

"Hey, you chose this outfit, remember? All I did was rent this on SHIELD's dime."

"You know what?" She snatched the bowtie off his neck and tossed it over her shoulder. "Fuck that. Good thing I always have a back up." She crossed the room, grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out a long black, silk tie.

Coulson glanced over at her triumphant look and couldn't help but laugh. "Always prepared, aren't you? Even for a neck tie."

"You're damn right I am." She marched up to him and slid it around his neck.

It was hilarious how serious she took his ties. He had worn an offensive tie full of bright colors with a terrible pattern one day just to see what she would say. She cut it off, dumped it in the trash and pulled out a navy blue tie with thin gray stripes for him to wear. Then she rifled through his closet and took out any remaining offensive ties and trashed them too.

"You're not my mother," he had told her as he looked as his trash can full of his ties. "You don't need to go through my closet. They're just ties. It's the only way we can stand out if we're all wearing the same black suit every damn day."

"Oh, you can stand out," May had said, wielding her scissors, and pointing them at his face. "But you can be a little classy about it."

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because if we're going to be partners in the field, I can't have you wearing bright orange and neon yellow ties. Unless you want to flag down every bad guy and spaceship in the universe."

He had laughed and wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there, standing in his bedroom with that trash can between them. "Okay, fine, let's go tie shopping." He ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't believe you owned this many ugly ties."

Coulson felt a sharp tug as May finished tying his tie. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were off in la la land again," she said. "Need to get your head in the game now."

"I was just thinking about how I should've brought one of those neon green ties with me to see what you'd think." He grinned down at her. "That fits the eccentric, lovesick, rich fool that I am for you, right?"

She tugged on his tie again, bringing him down to her level, and oh -- Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to smear that red lipstick and taste her lips -- He could if he leaned in a little more, but _rules, rules, rules_. Dammit.

"No rich fool of mine is going to be wearing an ugly tie to this fancy ass banquet," May murmured.

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste all of her. May returned the kiss just as fervently, before ripping herself away, panting.

Coulson could hardly catch his breath. Did that really happen? That wasn't a dream, right? He didn't have this crazy fantasy while May tied his tie, did he? That would be embarrassing. He looked down at her smeared lipstick and smirked. Nope. Definitely not a dream.

May glared at him as she caught a glimpse of her ruined make up in the mirror, then shoved him aside. "Damn it."

He touched his own lips and rubbed her lipstick between his fingers. "I don't know, I think I like this look. Maybe we should go downstairs looking like this."

She narrowed her eyes at him in the mirror. "No chance."

"It fits with our cover story." He stood beside her in front of the mirror. "I'm supposed to get drunk, and handsy and whipped for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean you're not already?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not drunk." But he was definitely whipped. He didn't care how many people made fun of him for that one. They were probably also the same people who hadn't seen her knock out a giant of man who was at least three times her size without breaking much of a sweat. He pulled out a handkerchief, tilted her chin up and started wiping away the smeared lipstick. "Sorry I messed up your make up."

May smirked back at him. "I'm not."

He studied the challenging glint in her eyes for a second -- then decided, fuck the rules -- and he leaned down to capture her lips again. Just this one time. He opened his mouth and let May explore him this time, as he let his hands roam all over her silky dress. He pulled away even more breathless. "Well then, I guess I'm not either."

"All in the name of our cover story."

He nodded. "Absolutely."

They stared at each other for a moment before cracking up. "I'm going to fix my make up. You need to clean up, too."

"I told you, I kinda like this look." He glanced at himself in the mirror. Oh yeah, he looked like a kissed-wrecked fool all right. "All we need to add is the sex hair and--" 

May spun him around and pressed a wet towel in his face. "No. Clean up."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled as he took the towel from her and wiped away the last traces of her red lipstick. "You're right. I am whipped."

May came out of the bathroom, looking as pristine as ever, and part of him wanted to mess that all up again. But he knew if he tried this time, she really would cut him into pieces. "Ready?"

He nodded and held out his arm. She slipped her arm through his and as he leaned down, she held a hand up to stop him. "You better not mess up my make up again."

He smiled and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it." Then he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, right above her ear. "Now let's go schmooze some rich people."

She groaned. "I might end up being the drunk, lovesick fool by the end of this."

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't mind."

She elbowed him.

**four**

"Will you stop pacing for a minute?" May asked with a huff as she leaned against his desk. _His_ desk. As Director of SHIELD. The title still blew her mind. It didn't quite surprise her when Fury handed him the keys, or the box, so to speak, but still. Director Coulson.

"I can't. I'm not ready. I'm _not_ ready for this. Why me? Why did Fury pick me?"

May folded her arms. "This again?"

"How are you so calm?" Coulson fired back.

"Because I'm not the director?"

Coulson picked up his pacing. "This isn't who I am. I'm not the big leader. And to have to rebuild in the ashes of Hydra? This is practically impossible."

May shrugged. "We've been through worse."

"No we haven't! I've never been a director before! Much less one of a secret spy organization."

"We survived Hydra, didn't we?"

"Barely. And we're still trying to sift through all that shit."

"Yeah, under you." May picked up the tie she laid on his desk and stepped in front of him to halt his movements. "You have the power to change SHIELD to what you want it to be." She flipped his collar up and let the silk slide around his neck. "You can fix what you thought was broken before. You can make sure that no one like Ward and Hydra sneak in again."

He balled his hands into fists and stood still as she continued tying his tie. "I still can't believe we believed them. I mean Garrett..."

"None of us saw this coming," she said quietly. "How could we?"

"I should've seen the signs. I mean, there were signs everywhere, right? How did we miss them?"

May gripped the tie tightly for a moment, then consciously loosened her grip so it wouldn't wrinkle. "I've been going over it in my head countless times. I shouldn't have recommended Ward in the first place."

"Hey." Coulson wrapped his hand over hers to stop her motions. "It wasn't your fault."

"If it wasn't my fault, then whose was it?" She snapped, and then shook her head. "A lot of things shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry that they unfolded the way they did."

"Me too," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I don't know why I ever did."

May nodded, not knowing what else to say. It hurt for sure. When Fury told her of the plan, she knew what she signed up for. She knew what sneaking around behind Coulson's back meant. But knowing and living out the consequences were two very different things. She thought she was prepared for the fallout, but the pain and disappointment of him thinking she was actually Hydra... Stab in the heart and twisting the knife around was an understatement. She could never betray him, even if it meant costing her life or the lives of others.

She continued tying his tie in silence.

"Thank you for coming back," Coulson said. "I don't know how I'd be able to do this without you."

She slid the tie into place and folded his collar down. "I'm sure you could find a way."

"Who else is gonna tie my ties?" He tried to joke with a grin, but it fell flat. "I'm serious, May. I mean it. I can't do this without you."

She helped him put his suit coat on and tugged his lapels straight as she tried to ignore the flutter in her gut. The sting of his earlier words of anger hadn't completely disappeared, but it lessened to some degree. They had found a way back onto somewhat even footing, but it wasn't as firm as it used to be. The cracks had been filled in, but it was a patchy job, uneven and rough. She wasn't sure if it would ever return to what it used to be, but he had to know she would still do anything in her power to keep him safe, even if he didn't always agree with her methods.

So, she gave him a small smile as she deemed him presentable. "There's nowhere I'd rather be." 

**five**

"Fitz, I'm no good at this," Coulson sighed in frustration. "Sorry."

Fitz blinked in confusion. "I don't understand. You always used to wear a suit and tie. How can you not tie a tie?"

"It's a... weird story," Coulson said as he pulled out his phone. "I can tie a tie, I'm just not as good when I have to do it on someone else. But there's someone else who can..."

"Uh, who are you calling, sir?"

"Don't call me 'sir.'" Coulson dialed the number. "Yeah, hey, it's me. You busy? I need some help here... Oh, right. Think you can come over after you're done with Simmons? Great, thanks." He grinned over at Fitz. "Help is on the way."

"Uh, who was that? Daisy?"

"You'll see."

Five minutes later, May stepped through the door looking concerned. "What's the matter? What's so urgent you had to pull me away from Simmons?"

Fitz stared at May, then at Coulson. "May is your solution?"

"She might not look it, but May is an expert in tying ties." He grinned over at her. "Aren't you, May?"

"Seriously? You couldn't handle this one yourself, Coulson? You had one job."

"I didn't realize ties would be involved!"

"It's a wedding, Phil. They usually involve ties." She grabbed the navy blue tie that matched Fitz's suit. "Come here, Fitz."

He obediently stepped up to her. "This isn't an excuse to strangle me?"

"Have you done anything that warrants that?" May asked as she looped the fabric around.

"She hasn't strangled me yet," Coulson said with a grin. "And I've deserved to be strangled many times over the years."

Fitz glanced over at him. "Is that your secret? You know, we've all debated how you got your ties so perfect over the years."

"May doesn't tie all of my ties all the time. I'm perfectly capable of tying my own tie, thank you very much."

May snorted. "Depends on what standards you go by."

"Hey, I'm decent enough." Coulson tugged at his own tie. "See?"

May flipped Fitz's collar down, brushed off his shoulders and smoothed the tie. "You tell me." She turned Fitz to face Coulson.

Fitz glanced between his tie and Coulson's, and shrugged. "I don't see a difference? I mean no offense, May. I'm sure my tie looks great and all..."

May shook her head. "Phil, come here. You're not going to marry Fitz and Simmons looking like that."

"Fitz just said I look good! You don't mind if I look like this, right, Fitz?"

He shrugged. "He looks fine to me."

"Men," she muttered. "Well, I don't want Simmons to remember crooked ties on her special day."

"Uh, no offense, I don't think that will be the most important thing about all this," Fitz said. "I mean, thank you for tying my tie, but..."

"It's okay," Coulson said to Fitz as May slipped his tie off. "May secretly loves tying my ties. Any excuse to get her hands on me."

Fitz's jaw dropped slightly. "I, uh, really did not need to hear that."

May tugged on Coulson's tie a little harder. "Be careful, I might just end up strangling you anyway."

"Not before the wedding! Who else would marry them?"

"I'm sure Mack would be more than happy to."

"I don't see you tying his tie," Coulson muttered.

"That's probably because he's capable of tying one unlike you."

"You make me sound like I'm an invalid or something."

"When it comes to tying ties, you are." May pushed the knot up to his neck, then flipped the collar down. "Now, you're ready." She eyed both of their ties, then nodded in approval. "You both are."

Fitz gulped. "You think so?"

"Seriously?" Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow. "We've all seen this coming since you both stepped foot on the Bus."

May helped Fitz put on his suit coat, then tugged at the lapels. "It's okay to be nervous. It's normal."

Fitz nodded. "Right. I forget, you've been married before."

"And I was just as nervous," May replied. "But let me tell you one thing: If you leave Simmons hanging, I will come kill you myself. Understood?"

Fitz nodded vigorously. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She tugged at his coat one last time. "I'll see you both in a bit."

"Bloody hell," Fitz muttered as soon as May left. "That was terrifying. I've no idea how you handle that."

Coulson shrugged, a small grin tugged at his lips. "It's terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. Something I'm sure you're familiar with right now. But just so you know, May was absolutely serious. Better not keep them waiting."

Fitz couldn't move. "Um..."

Coulson relented and turned Fitz to face him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me, Fitz. Do you love Simmons?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm an utter mess. I've got so many issues and problems and the world is falling apart and..."

"And what?"

"How could she still love me after all the horrible things I've done?" Fitz said quietly, voice cracking. "I'm a monster."

"And yet, she's waiting for you to walk out there and say, 'I do.'"

"I don't deserve someone like her." He hung his head. "I don't know why I ever thought--"

"Hey," Coulson said, giving him a firm shake. "I don't want to hear you say that again, you hear me? Who has been there for you through everything? Who lifted you up when you needed it? Who believed in you when no one else did?"

"Jemma," Fitz mumbled. "Always her."

"Exactly."

"What do I do?"

"You go out there, you say 'I do,' and you continue to love her for the rest of your lives. No matter what happens. No matter what kind of shit the universe throws at you two." He tilted Fitz's face up to his. "You've already survived through so much more than anyone else ever should. Why stop now?" Coulson grinned at the confidence slowly creeping back into Fitz's eyes. "There you go. That's the Fitz we know and love. Now go out there and marry the love of your life."

Fitz nodded confidently, and turned to face the door. "Yes, sir." Then he turned back to Coulson. "Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell May all of that?"

"All of what?" Coulson asked innocently. 

"Never mind. I just want you to be happy too."

Coulson slapped him on the back. "Come on, let's go out there and make some ladies happy. That will make me happy."

Fitz nodded and took a deep breath. "Right. Here we go."

**bonus six**

Coulson stood in front of her with one tie in each hand. "Help?"

May stood up from behind her desk and approached him. He had a blue tie in one hand, a purple one in the other. Part of her wanted to pick the blue because it matched his eyes, but purple would be different. Different was the only way to describe everything that happened recently. Hell, the fact that she had an office at the Coulson Academy and had office hours was a big enough change, instead of chasing down bad guys or hunting 084s. Training the next generation to be better than her was her mantra lately.

She took the blue tie out of his hand and placed it on her desk, then took the purple one and looped it around his neck. It was more of a deep purple with thin blue and gray stripes, a welcome change from the traditional black ties he had been wearing before. "Thanks for coming in and doing this."

He shrugged. "Of course. Purple, really? I picked that one as a joke."

She shrugged in return. "Joke's on you then. Now you'll get to impress these cadets with your purple tie and outlandish stories."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it really outlandish if they're true?"

"Just don't tell the story about the goose and I think we'll be fine."

He laughed. "I'm guessing the camel story is out, too?"

"That was Barton's problem, not mine."

"True."

"Nervous?" she asked as she tugged the knot into place.

"A little bit. I mean it's weird lecturing to a bunch of kids."

She stepped back to assess her work, then nodded once she was satisfied. "They're not just kids. And you're not really lecturing on anything in particular. It's more of a guest spot, simple Q&A, tell a few stories, maybe give some advice. You know, be your charming self."

"You think I'm charming?"

She tried not to roll her eyes as she went back to her desk and pile in the paperwork in her briefcase. "You know how to lead, you know how to give Captain America inspiring speeches -- you can talk to a few cadets for the next half an hour or so." She looked back at him, challenging him. "If _I_ can figure out a way to constantly keep talking all day, I'm sure you can too."

"Hey, are you saying I talk too much?" he tried to joke, but she could hear the strain in his voice.

She looked away as she locked her briefcase. "Lately? Not enough."

"May--"

She took a deep breath as she turned back to him. She shouldn't have said anything, damn it. "It's okay if you don't want to do this. I don't want to interrupt your reassessment or whatever _eat, pray, love_ moment that you're trying to find--"

"Eat, pray, love? Really? Have you been talking with Daisy lately?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Look, May, I said I would do this, and I will. It's no problem. I..."

May nodded. "Okay, good. Just so you know, I had a back up lesson prepared in case you chickened out."

He eyebrows shot up. "You had that little faith in me?"

"It's called being prepared. I'm trying to teach my students how important that is. Nothing personal."

"Right." He looked away. "Sorry."

May stopped and turned to him. He didn't look different from the last time she saw him, thanks to his robotics. He seemed more subdued and hesitant around her now, instead of the vibrant, bouncy, confident man she had known for the last thirty years. It broke her heart to know that this was what they've become now, after everything they've been through. Maybe she could change that.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is all weird now. I just..."

"Maybe when you're all done here for the day, we can take some time to catch up?" he said, eyes shining with what looked like hope. She could cling to that. "Make this less awkward?"

She nodded in relief. "I'd like that." She glanced at the clock in her office. "Damn, we really do need to get going. The kids give me so much shit if I'm late."

He smirked. "Are you late a lot, Professor?"

She glared at him. "Only when people like to hold virtual meetings that go on and on."

"It's our yearly get togethers. We should be able to go on as long as we want."

"In a perfect world, yes." She closed her office door and locked it, hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder. "You'll soon find out that it doesn't work like that here at school."

"Oh? Planning on keeping me around longer?"

She could sense a shift, a critical moment where everything could change for the better, or shatter everything. May straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want," she replied with absolute confidence. "There will always be a spot here for you."

The bright smile he gave her lifted her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> For 5, let's just pretend they wore ties at Fitz and Simmons' wedding lol. I know they didn't but people wear ties to weddings and I wanted a little more banter and for Fitz to show up just because I missed him so much this season.
> 
> Apologies about 6. I'm still working through some of my feelings after the finale. I have _lots_ more feelings to work through though. This was just a fraction of it.


End file.
